In applicants' U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,551 and 6,301,958, certain guided rotor compressor assemblies comprised of rollers are described. It is an object of this invention to provide improved guided rotor compressor assemblies in which the rollers used therein are comprised of a core surrounded by a sheath.